Crimson Moon
by IamACompanionAndDaughtorofA106
Summary: It's been normal for the gang but when kids go missing and old... 'Friends' you could say, come back it's up to the gang to make sure this stops for good. Hiatus
1. Lightning Strikes Twice

**FINALLY** **I get to post the first chapter of Crimson Moon**** my computer is still broken so I am doing on my bigger computer while my parents are at work so here we go. It will also be based off the first season**

**Summy: Sequal to Who Do You Think You Are. It's been normal for the gang but when people go missing and old... "Friends" you could say come back. It's up to the gang for them to make it stop for sure. Pairings: Jack/Kim, Hige/Blue, Jerry/OC**

**I am not telling you who is Jerry's OC is.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**Chapter one: Lightning strikes twice  
><strong>

No one's POV

Lightning sparked against the sky.

Down in the forest three girls all wearing hoods were running fast.

It started to pour.

Up ahead was a cave.

"Up there" Girl #1 yelled

"Right behind you" Girl #2 yelled back

Thunder rumbled all over making them jump a little.

"We're almost there" Yelled Girl #3

They all tumbled into the cave

"This is it" Girl #1 said taking off her hood revealing Kim Crawford

"Are you sure?" asked girl #2 also taking off her hood revealing Emily Martinez

"Positive" Girl #3 said taking her hood off showing it was Blue Jones -soon to be Castellan-.

"Hello girls" Someone said behind them

They whipped around and behind them was two vampires. One guy one girl.

"Hey Cato what should we do with them" Asked the girl

"I know. Wasn't it pretty obviouse Clove" Cato said

He then picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the side of the cave which caused rumbling and blocking the girls out from the outside world.

The last thing they saw was lightning

Kim's POV **(You thought I was going to end it right there didn't you. Well I am feeling genorous right now plus there is a surpirise at the end of this chapter)**

"Great. Now what" Emily said "How did we even get into this mess"

_*Flashback*_

_1 month ago_

_We were at school _

_Just then Jack came running towards us_

_"Guys I got great news." He almost yelled tired and excited  
><em>

_"What is it" Jerry asked_

_"I figured out where the vampires are" Jack said panting_

_You see kids have been going missing and then being found dead with no blood in there boding and two holes on either their wrist or neck_

_It started off with that weird kid Josh so we didn't but then it was more and more kids and we knew the vampires had something to do with it_

_"How?" Eddie asked_

_"Cristal ball. Duh" Jack said getting his breath back_

_"Where are they" Hige asked_

_"In a cave in the middle of the forest" Jack said_

_"I'll go" I said_

_"Me too" said Emily_

_"Me three" Blue said_

_"Woah woah woah. I am not letting my baby sister out of my sight" Jerry said putting a protective over Emily's shoulders_

_She growled at Jerry_

_"Ok. Ok. You can go" He said taking his arm off her shoulder "Joder no me puedes controlar. Yo soy mi propio hombre."_

_She turned towards him "Usted sabe que puede hablar español también. Derecho, estúpido. Y usted tiene miedo de las ardillas!"_

_"Oye esa ardilla salió de la nada!"_

_"Ok. What!" Blue asked_

_"I'll tell you guys later" Emily said_

_"OK so we'll go next month" I said_

_"Ya" Jack said_

_*End of flashback*_

Just then the rocks that covered the entrance burst open and there standing was Jack and Hige

"Guys!" Me, Emily and Blue yelled hugging the guys

"What happened" Hige asked

"These two vampires named Cloe and Cato sealed us in. How did you guys figured out where we were?" Blue asked

"Jack" Hige said

"So this place was a trap?" Jack asked

We nodded our heads.

"Let's go home" Emily said

Just then lightning flash and behind Jack I saw someone wearing a hood then lightning struck a second time and that person was gone

**So how did you guys like it. And no bad coments please. Thanks.**

**Here is what Jerry and Emily were saying**

**Jerry: Joder no me puedes controlar. Yo soy mi propio hombre. = Sheesh you can't control me. I am my own man.**

**Emily: "Usted sabe que puede hablar en español también. Derecho, estúpido. Y usted tiene miedo de las ardillas!" = "You know I can speak Spanish too. Right, stupid. And you are afraid of squirrels!"**

**Jerry: "Oye esa ardilla salió de la nada!" = "Hey that squirrel came out of nowhere!"**

**I got that out this out of Google translate  
><strong>


	2. New plans, Shane Dawson and Maximum Ride

**Hey so I want to get on with the story because I am using my dad's computer and he doesn't know cause he is at work but I still want to get with it because the next chapter is something special. So ON WITH THE STORY**

**Jerry: That was lame**

**I will hurt you**

**I also fixed chapter one where I put Blue as a piece of furniture. Sorry about that by the way.  
><strong>

Kim's POV

I walked into school with Jack by my side.

When we met the gang at our hang out we talked about yesterday.

"So it was all a trap" Eddie said eating a chocolate. Oh Eddie, always eating.

"Yup." Emily said reading something in a textbook

"Watcha reading" Jerry said peering over her shoulder.

"I am studying for the test in science" She said flipping the page

"You forgot to study" Hige said with his arm around Blue

"Ya" Emily said still looking at the textbook

"Why?" Jack asked on his iphone

"Well... Yesterday I may have watched Shane Dawson and Smosh that whole day and night." She said looking guilty** (Don't watch Shane Dawson unless you are 14 and over because he makes a LOT of dirty jokes)**

****"Why." I asked

"Because he's funny" She whined dragging out funny

"True" We all said

"Ok so back to work. How are we going to figure out where the vampires are?" Milton asked

"Jack any ideas?" Blue asked looking to Jack

"I can lookin my cristal ball to see if I can find anything" He said after a second

"Ok" We got that covered" Jerry said

It then became an awkward silence

I pulled out my Kindle (I got it for a New Years present from my parents) and started reading my new book

"Watcha reading Kim" Eddie said

"My new book" I said going onto chapter 130.

Jack looked over my shoulder his eyes widened

"Your on chapter 130" He said shocked

"Yup" I said now on chapter 131

"Holy cr-" Jerry said but stopped when Emily glared at him "Creep. Holy creep, what book are you reading?"

"Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment"

Then the bell rang

We all waved to each other and went to our next classes

**So there you go and I really really want to thank Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVER for introducing me to Maximum Ride and I am on the second book, so thanks a lot for introducing me to the series it kinda got me to be better at writing **

**So I recommend you guys reading Maximum Ride, who knows it might be your cup of tea (Sorry we are learning idioms in class)**

**I won't be able to post for a while because I have CRTs for two more weeks thanks for waiting**

***IMPORTANT DON'T SKIP***

**Hey so for Who Do You Think You Are I got two bad reviews and it made me feel really bad. For people who thought that story sucked but didn't give any bad reviews thank you for not posting them.**

**So please remember I am only 11 so I will write bad. Just no more bad comments or I might just stop writing. Those kind of comments make me really sad and defiantly the newest bad comment. Theymake me really sad that I want to stop but for the good reviewers they make me keep going so thanks to those guys.**

**Your OCs are coming in soon. Maybe the fifth chapter *hint hint***

**Sobyte and don't watch Shane Dawson till you are fourteen cause remember he makes a lot of dirty jpkes but he is still funnay**

**Bye and may the odds be ever in you favor, and don't get caught by the erasers in Max. Ride. That are SCARY! That are half wolf half human. Scary**


	3. AN FANS OF THIS STORY AND DEMIGOD READ

**Hey guys. I am SO SORRY. Haven't updated in more than two months.**

**but I just wanted to say. I am putting all my other stories on hiatus besides this one and Demigods. Demigods because someone asked if I can continue it. And I will.**

**Now I'm giving myself a deadline to at least post a new chapter. And it's before Christmas. Now if I don't succeed, you can call me an idiot and do a lot more mean things. I will understand**

**I'm in middle school now so I will be updating a lot less but I still will try.**

**See ya guys. Bye! And Merry Christmas. Or happy Hanukkah or Kwanza. What ever you guys celebrate! Bye!**


	4. Wedding

OH** MY GOSH I AM SOO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN MORE THAN 2 FREAKING MONTHS! (I will give reasons why at the end of the story)**

**But lucky for you I have a special chapter for you**

**I will give you ten seconds to guess. GO**

**_One_**

**_Two_**

**_Three_**

**_Four_**

**_Five_**

**_Six_**

**_Seven_**

**_Eight_**

**_Nine_**

**_Ten_**

**Ok so you had enough time. IT THE WEDDING**

**Yes its the wedding for Blue and Hige**

**I know if guys are reading this they might not like but ok. I am a tomboy so i dont like all romantic stuff either but some I do like**

**I tried to add some humor in this**

**And I know Blue and Hige are 14 but in wolf years they are 20 so ya**

**So yes I just talked to Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA and now I WANNA READ THE SIX MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK! GOSH it sounds SO good.**

**Also I just saw A Slip Down Memory Lane and I wanna say one thing to Kim... KIM YOU FLIPPING IDIOT! JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE HIM AND WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH! Ok im good  
><strong>

**Oh and one more thing. I GOT THE FREAKING SERPANTS SHADOW THE DAY IT CAME OUT! For those of you who don't know what that is I will explain at end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or pewdiepie. he is his own man. I don't own him and his greatness. I also don't own any other youtubers I name**

No one's POV

Music started to play

Everyone looked at the door and they opened

Out came Blue in a light blue gown her hair in a braid with white flowers coming down the aisle with her dad

Everyone looked at the end of the aisle and standing there was Hige, Emily, Jack, one of Blue's brother, and Kim.

Kim and Emily were wearing a navy blue dress that goes to the ground with a black belt at the waist **(This will not be on profile. I will explain why at end)**

Now Blue's brother and Jack just wore regular tuxedos. Nothing fancy. At all.

When Blue got to the end of the aisle her dad kissed her cheek and walked to the right.

_(After Blue and Hige officaly becoming new weds)_

_At the wedding party_

_Kim's POV  
><em>

Blue and Hige were at a table sitting down when the me gang came up to them

"Congrats guys" I said handing them something

Hige went to grab some punch with the guys while Blue and the girls stayed at the table eating chips.

"Soooooo" Emily said "When am I having a neice or nephew pup?"

Blue started to joke on chips while I started to pat her back

"What?" Emily said while all the girls look at her with mouths open "I want one"

Just then Jack came running towards the table

"Guys, guys" He yelled panting

"What"

"I totally forgot to tell you guys this but I got new recruits to help us beat the vampires"

"Really!" I said

"Yeah, they will come in a few days. They are from all over the world"

"Sweet!" Emily said almost jumping for joy

"Well that's it, I'm going to get more punch"

_The next day_

_At school  
><em>

_Still Kim's POV  
><em>

I walked into school with Jack's arm around my shoulder. Yes it's official. I am dating Jack Brewer

We met the gang by where we usualare set, the stairs.

Emily arrived, her eyes on her iPhone.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked

"Watching a video" Emily said not taking her eyes off this screen

"Of what" I asked also looking at her screen

"This guy playing the walking dead game." She said cracking a smile

"Pewdiepie?" I asked letting the familiar name roll off my tongue

"Yeah" She said looking up with excitement in her eyes

"Bro" I said hold up my fist in a fist bump

"Bro" She said returning it

"You watch to many youtubers" Jerry said rolling his eyes

"No I don't!" Emily said defensively

Jerry rolled his eyes again and started listing off names "Shane Dawson, MaryDoodles, Uberagon, Tobuscus, Onision, Smosh, Pewdiepie, CutiepieMarzia, AVby-"

"Ok. We get it, I watch a lot of YouTube videos. Sue me!" Emily said

Then the bell rang.

We said bye and headed to our classes.

**I am so sorry. I just really lazy and I was busy. **

**But I am deciding that every time I add stuff to a chapter I'm working on. I will add the date that I fixed it and stuff. So you can see how much I do everytime**

**Ok so the serpents shadow is a book that is in the Kane chronicles series and its the last one to. So I was bursting with joy when I got it.**

**now again I'm sorry. now I'm going to start working on the other chapter for Demigods. No Christmas special with this story. Sorry but you saw I haven't updated since i was in fifth grade.**

**Bye! And merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or Kwanza!**


	5. Planning and mystery girl

**Hey guys**

**So guess what?**

**I GOT AN IPAD FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm so happy, and my uncle got be a holder that has a keyboard so its way easier to type without autocorrect. but its kinda hard to type cause its not that sensitive.**

**Now time for the chapter**

_No one's POV_

_At Jack's house_

_In Jack's living room_

Everyone was at Jack's house descusing the plan to try and get rid of the vampires

"There's going to be a war, that's for sure" Milton said reading a book on the universe

"You got that right" Eddie said eating pumkin spice waffles with a moutain of whip creme and chocolate chips

"Jack, do you know who is coming?" Jerry said playing with this blue box that says 'Police Box' and 'Public Call', and when you open the doors it makes noise along when you spin it around and when you put it down **(can anyone guess this? Here's a couple of hints. Its a british sci-fi show, Doctor, and the toy starts with a T.)**

"Um, one second" Jack said running upstairs then coming back down with a notepad "Before I say the names, almost all of them are girls, Jury Coleson **(From You8MyCookie), **Trinity Parker **(From Damselindestress98), **Shiprah Zeeva Li **(From 50PH13), **Raven **(From maya {its not a real account}), **Annabel Rose **(From Hawkwhishes), **Emerald Louis **( From vintage-aged-letters), **Stevie **(From RockerRabbit) (A/N If anyone else wants to submit a characteryou can. Just leave a name, what they look like, their personality, what position do you want to be {A medic or a warrior} are you good or evil, what creature you are {ex. a werewolf, a vampire, a wizard, half cat, half dog, half any animal, a goblin, can turn into a dragon and so on. be creative as you want} just PM or review your person),** and some more people"

"When are they coming?" Kim asked playing Skyrim **(I mentioned this in the last story)**

"In about a day or two" Jack said now playing on his iPad

"Does your mom know about this?" Blue said looking nervous

"She knows. She is fine with us going into battle. She's going to tell your parents that we are going on a trip. You guys" Jack said pointing to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie "Can be the medics, since you guys (no offense) don't have powers you can help our warriors live."

"We are really going to need medics" Emily stated trying to make Milton, Eddie, and Jerry feel important

"Fine, we'll do it" Eddie said eating the last of the waffles "But we don't know anything about healing people, well besides Milton"

"We'll have some people that will be medics" Hige said watching Kim play Skyim **(I need some characters to be medics so if any of your guys' characters want to be medics, that would be great)**

They all stared at each other besides the people who were doing stuff

"So what now?" Emily asked now upside down on the couch

"Board game?" Milton asked

"Nah" Km said turning off the xbox

"Park?" Hige asked

"No" Emily said turning the right way up "Ow! Got up to fast"

"Running to through the forest?" Blue suggested

"We're not werewolves" Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack exclaimed

"Oh yeah" Blue said

"A movie" Kim asked really boredly

"Ok" everyone said

"Now what movie" Jerry asked as they went into Jack's movie room

"Jurassic Park" Kim said looking at Jack's movie selection

Everyone agreed and sat in random places

Kim looked out the window and saw a a girl with blue jeans, dark blue converse, and a black hoodie with her hood up in the tree by the window

"Does anyone see her?" Kim asked looking at the guys and pointing at the window

"See who?" Blue asked

"Her!" Kim exclaimed looking back at the window "Where is she"

The girl in the tree was gone

Kim ran towards the window, opened it, and looked out the window. The girl was nowhere to be seen

"But... But... There was a girl in the tree!" Kim exclaimed

"Kim" Jack said walking up to Kim and putting his arm around her "There was nobody there in the tree"

"I saw someone there; I swear"

"Come on Kim; lets watch the movie"

Kim looked down in defeat "Ok"

Jack lead her back to her seat and they started to watch Jurassic Park

* * *

><p><em>Mystery Girl POV<em>

**(Thought I would never do her POV now did we)**

Dang it Kim. Trying to give away my cover

But I had to see them; one last time

The war is about to start soon. I just know it

And the vampires have more people than the gang thought

I have to show myself soon, but not now

Oh look, I'm here

I walked into the cave and kneeled

"Master" I said bowing my head

"You may stand" He said walking towards me

"When must I show myself?"

"Not now. You still need to train"

"I have trained enough" I mumbled

"You only have a couple more stages, then you may show yourself to them" My master said walking up to me and studying me

"Ok master"

"Now go. I must help my other student" he said walking away from me and deeper into the cave

I walked out of the cave and wandered around the forest

I have to show them sooner.

But when

**There you go guys. A longer chapter**

**Now, who is the mystery girl? **

**again, you can submit any last minute characters cause the characters are coming soon**

**Now again if you want to submit a character j**ust leave a name, what they look like, their personality, what position do you want your character to be {A medic or a warrior} is your character good or evil, what creature is your character {ex. a werewolf, a vampire, a wizard, half cat, half dog, half any animal, a goblin, can turn into a dragon and so on. be creative as you want} just PM or review your person****

****And guess what the thing and what show is the thing is from (the thing jerry was playing with in the beginning) ****

****Ok bye!****


	6. AN and hints for the box

**Hey guys**

**So I heard that posting an A/N on fanfic is like illegal so I gotta make this quick**

**Some people who wanted to be characters didn't send me information**

**I just need the basic info so I can at least make those character**

**Now there is only two people and I'm sorry if I'm giving you attention I just need the info on your characters (If you still want to be one)**

**Those two people are**

**RockerRabbit**

**and**

**Hgirl (Not an actual account)**

**Again I'm sorry if I'm giving you guys attention I just need the info for characters (If you still want to be a character)**

**Thanks. Its because I'm already starting on the beginning of chapter 5**

**Ok, see ya in the 5th chapter!**

**Also no one has still figured out what that box was in chapter 4.**

**Come on guys its easy. Even more hints for it. Its on netflix, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, Rory Williams-Pond, Torchwood, Mad-Man with a box**

**Ok I think I gave enough hints**

**Now guess what that blue box is! Go! Guess what it is!**

**If you Google any of those hint, it will tell where the box is from**


	7. A quick AN

_**(1-12-13)**_

**Hey guys**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I'm working on chapter five and its taking a while cause others are a lot of characters and I need to make some OCs.**

**But I want to tells you guys that I won't be working on the chapter today and all next week**

**I won't work on it today because its my birthday and I wanna hang out with my friends and family**

**And I won't work on it all next week because I have semester exams so I need to study and finish some work I missed when I was absent**

**But after that I will work as hard as I can**

**Just wanted to give a little heads up about that so yeah**

**I promise I will work on it just give me some time**

**Thanks and bye**


	8. Meet the recruits

_(12-28-12)_

**Hey bros**

**So its time...**

**Jerry: Time for what?**

**Wow.. Seriously**

**Have you not been paying attention to the story. Wait, your Jerry, how can I forget**

**Jerry: Huh, sorry I'm still confused on what this is *Holds up box I mentioned in last chapter***

**Oh that. Ok time to mentioned who figured this box out.**

**It is...**

***Drum roll***

**(_Edit: 12-30-12) _50PH13 _(Edit: 1-12-13) _and AwesomeGirl778**

**Ok for the people who don't know what the box is. Jack, can you tell what the box is and where it's from**

**Jack: Sure thing. The box is a TARDIS from the show Doctor Who**

**Dont blame me that watch it. I really like it**

**(12-30-12)**

**Its weird really. Knowing over 1 year ago I was working on the last chapter for Who Do You Think You Are**

**Now let's get on with the story**

**(12-31-12)**

_Jack's POV_

_In the middle of the forest_

_With the gang_

"Ok guys" I said leading the gang to were we're going to meet the new recuits "No making fun of what they are. Got it?" I said looking back at them

"Got it" They all said

"Hey Jack" I heard Kim say

I looked back at her as we reached our destination

It was a huge clearing that was about the size of the clearing in the new Twilight movie at the war scene. Ok I've seen it. The gang dared me and Kim to watch it and it was actually pretty cool **(It was pretty cool. The war scene was my favorite)**

"Yes?" I asked rising an eyebrow

"I forgot to mention. My little sister and her pack wants to help" **  
><strong>

"What's her name?" Blue asked

"Stephine but she prefers Stevie"

"I heard my name. What do I need to do?"

A little girl, maybe about ten years old, walks out of the forest. She walked over to Kim and hugged her. She was a little bit tall, goes up to Kim's shoulder. She had platinum blond hair that goes a little bit past her shoulder; and blue eyes. **(This is RockerRabbit's character. I'm so sorry I skipped over this. I quess I wasn't paying attention)**

About four other kids came out but still stayed towards the forest.

"Kim" I said "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded her head and we walked out of hearing distance from the gang

"Kim," I said facing Kim towards me "She's a ten year old girl with more ten year old kids. She can get hurt" I flailed my arms around

"She wouldn't take no for an answer. And she was going to tell my mom that I was going in to war. Then my mom would make us move to a different country. And we all know, we need as much help as we can."

To be honest she made a good point

"Fine, but she and her gang will stay towards the back"

"Deal"

We started to walk back when we heard Milton yell "Jack! Kim!"

We started to run back

Once we reached the gang we saw them far back. I looked in the center and saw a panther with violet eyes

It looked at the gang in confusion. Then it looked towards me

Its started to turn human, well... kinda

She had short black hair and violet eyes, still, but she had pointed ears and claws

She wore shorts and a black shirt with dark blue converse

"Hi" She said sticking her hand out "I'm Raven" **(This is maya's character)**

"Well hello Raven, I'm Jack. Let me introduce you to the gang"

After introducing her to the gang a dark brown werewolf popped out of the bushes which caused Jerry to do his 'Columbian war chant'

The wolf turned into a human girl who was laughing hysterically

She had curly dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, brown eyes, single eyelids **(if you have no idea what those are. look it up. I kinda had to), **small eyes and fair skin

She was wearing jeans and a red flannel with yellow converse

"Hi" She said waving after she was done laughing "I'm Shiprah" **(This is 50PH13's character)**

"I'm Jack and I'll intoduce you to the gang when we meet everyone else. I don't want to do one for every single person. It'll take awhile"

She nodded her head understanding and went to talk with Raven who was completely human now

After a minute or two a big puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the clearing and in it was a girl who was coughing and trying to blow away the smoke with her hand which was holding a satin wand

Once the smoke cleared we got a good look of her

She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, hazel eyes and she was pretty tall about 5'4

She wore a shirt with an owl on it, skinny jeans and checkered vans

"Hi" She said walking towards me with a slight limp "I'm Trinity" **(This is Damselindestess98 character)**

"You look like this girl in my kindergarden class. She was so annoying" Jerry said

Trinity glared daggers at him "Maybe it was me cause you seem annoying already from the way you look"

**(01-1-13)**

Everyone looked shocked

"Sorry" She said "It's part of my personality. I can make a comebacks quickly. It helps sometimes" **(it actually is. It was her personality when she got submitted)**

"Oh" everyone said

Just then another Kim came out of the bushes

"What" everyone said looking back and forth from Kim to the other Kim

Then the other Kim turned into someone else

She was kinda tall, had brown hair with brown eyes

She wore a blue shirt with a butterfly on it and shorts with blue vans

"I'm Jury"** (This is You8MyCookie's character)**

"Hi" everyone said

"What you just saw was one of my gifts. I'm also a spell caster."

"Cool" Eddie said

Snow flakes started to fall on one spot in the clearing which confused us since its the beginning of Fall, and the sky is clear

Then a girl started to form

After a couple of seconds she was completely formed

She had brown hair and warm brown eyes

She wore a striped grey and white shirt and jeans with teal converse

"Hi, I'm Alice" **(This is my OC)**

"How the heck did you do that?" Hige asked surprised

"Well I can control snow and ice" Alice said "And I can freeze water so I basically kinda control water"

**(01-4-13)**

Then a girl that looked normal came out of the bushes

She has black hair that went a little bit past her shoulders, red framed glasses, and she looked Asain

She had on a black long sleeve, jeans and brown boots

"Hi, I'm Annabel. But I prefer Anna." **(This is Hawkwish's character)**

'Hi." I said shaking her hand "You must be the vampire slayer"

"Thats right"

"Oooo. A vampire slayer. That will help" Eddie said

Then a wolf with golden fur and blue eyes with specks of purple came out of the forest slowly then a little bit faster

When the wolf stopped in front of us, it started to turn human

She had blond hair that goes to the middle of her back and blue eyes

"Hi. I'm Emerald" **(This is Vintage-letters character)**

**(1-16-13)**

Then a baby dragon came out of the bushes

It was orange, red wings and green eyes

"A dragon?" Milton said looking at it closely

Then it roared so loud you cold hear it at the edge of the forest, and whe were in the heart of the forest. It also made Jerry do his 'Columbian War Chant'

Then it turned into a guy. Yes a guy

He had blond hair and green eyes

He wore a blue shirt with jeans and red converse

"Hi. I'm Matt" **(My OC. Cause no one made a guy so I'm making about 3 or 4 guys) ** He said shaking everyone's (and there is a lot of people so far) hand

"So you can turn into a dragon?" Shiprah asked

"I can change into any animal" He said

"Show us" Emerald said

Matt closed his eyes and took deep breaths then he started grow small

He got smaller until he could fit into my hand

He opened his eyes and looked at himself. He turned into a ginger kitten with big blue eyes

"Told ya" He said in his normal voice

"Aww" Kim said

I looked at her weirdly

"What? Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I can't like kittens" She said to me

I raised my hands in defense and Matt turned into his normal self

**(1-18-13)**

Then a big gush of wind rushed past and knocked Milton, Eddie and Jerry down

Then a girl appeared in front of them laughing her butt off

She had black hair and strange grey eyes

She wore a dark green shirt, shorts and black converse

"Oh I knew that would be funny! By the way, I'm Night Shock. Medic at your service." She said bowing at the end

"See! I told you there would be a medic." Emily stated to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton

"You're lucky I'm not my brother, Fallen Shock. He went to the dark side said it was more reasonable there. Saying they would make the world a better place. But I knew I made the right choice" Night said crossing her arms

"Do you have any other powers, you know, besides turning invisible and speed?" Raven asked

"Umm. Ya. I can also shape shift for a small amount of time" Night said

"Prove it" Matt said crossing his arms and put a smirk on his face

"Take that smirk off your face" She said glaring at him

Then she looked around at the group we have and found a target

She pulled Trinity next to her

"Watch this" said Night with a twinkle in her eyes

She closed her eyes and her hair started to turn brown

Her facial features changed until it match Trinity's

Night opened her eyes and they were hazel

"Ta-da" She said spreading her arms wide "Thank you my assistant... What your name?"

"Trinity"

"Trinity!" Night said spreading her arms wide again

Then Night turned back into her regular self

A girl then jumped off the cliff in front of us; and she survived. Not a scratch on her

She black hair that went about midway to her knees with purple highlights in them and had big, bright, pretty green eyes

She wore a light blue shirt, shorts and black Toms

"Hello" She said after she stuck the landing "I'm Heidi, Heidi Foster" **(This is hgirl's character)**

"Hello" Kim said shaking her hand "And your talent is?"

"I'm a vampire"

Everyone eye's went wide and Anna pulled a stake out of her boot, holding it up in defense

"Woah! Woah!" Heidi exclaimed holding her hands up in surrender "I'm a good one, I swear. The other people I know, they are evil"

Anna put the stake back in her boot cautiously while Heidi put her hands down and sighed in relief

**(1-19-13)**

A shadow appeared in the middle of everyone but there was no one there, and it looked like the shadow had... Wings?

A boy dropped down, and there was defiantly wings on the guy

He had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and ya know; wings.

The wings were about 13 feet long and was white with black and browns spots here and there

He wore a red flannel, a black jecket and white Chucks

He retracted his wings and held out his hand

"I'm Toby" **(My OC)**

"Where did you put your wings?" Jerry asked circling him

"Dude, can I get some space" Toby said nudging Jerry a little "And I can just retract them. Like them acually going into my skin. Then it looks like a tattoo. See" He lifted his shirt a little so you can see what looks like a tattoo of wings

"Wow" Jury said in amazement

"What's your postition? Medic or warrior?" Heidi asked

"Warrior" He stated looking around at us and stopped and kept looking at that person

I looked at everyone and saw Alice blushing **(I am going to make a romance between these two characters but your not going to see it a lot. And if you do like this couple then you guys are going to kill me at the end of this story and I'm going to be like _'I DESERVE ALL THE BEATINGS YOU GIVE ME'_**_ **.**_** Ya I'm weird)**

Tree branches started to grow out towards us as we backed away from them

A head slowly came out of the tree. The weirdest part is that the head had no face **(Do you guys know who that is?)**

It wore a suit, for some reason, and was tall. About as tall as a tree and was really slender

I kept on hearing Night mutter 'Oh god. Oh god'

It started to grow less and less tall and started to actually have a face

It got smaller until it was a girl

She had black hair and green eyes

She wore a grey shirt, shorts and black converse

"Sorry to scare you guys like that. I'm Marzia by the way" **(My OC. Suprisingly I ran out of sumbitions for characters. I'm suprised)**

"You... You... How... You were slenderman" Alice said scaredly

"Technically slender_woman. _But yeah. I was" Marzia said like it wasn't a big deal

"How though?" Stevie asked

"Well lets see. My mom actually got r... Can she hear this?" Marzia asked Kim pointing to Stevie considering Stevie was ten years old **(I'm sorry for people who are uncomfortable with this. Just skip over it. The next AN will be when its over. again sorry)**

"Yeah. She already knows how babies are made" Kim replied back while Stevie nodded her head

"Fine. Well my mom got raped by slenderman, of course he wasn't going to rape her when she is dead; that would be disgusting; like in American Horror Story in the episode of the Black Dalia murder, anyway getting off topic. But her screams were loud enough to get noticed by some people and she made it out alive. Then she gave birth to me and I figured out that I could turn into a slenderwoman at around 8" Marzia explained

**(Ok it's over. Agian sorry for people I made uncomfortable)**

**(1-21-13)**

An owl swooped over Toby's head causing him to duck and it perched in the tree next to us

It was a barn owl for sure

"Sup" It said in a guy voice

Everyone looked at it in suprise

"What?" He said looking behind him then back at us "Oh it's because I'm a talking owl, right? Well stop staring, it's making me nervous" He flew to the tree next to the one he is in

"Sorry" Everyone mumbled

"Hi, I'm Jack. And your name is?" I asked him

"I'm Ethan" **(My OC. Yes Ok I do like owls)**

"How did you get like that" Marzia asked

"Well, I was a wizard and I was stupid with my magic" He flew down and sat on Emily's head "And I accidently almost killed this witch's son. So she put a curse on me and I can only get out of this if I learn my ways and someone who will help me through this"

"Ok, may I ask. Why are you on my head" Emily asked praying that he won't poop on her head

"Sorry. Can I go on somone's arm?" Ethan asked looking around

Blue held out her arm. Ethan then flew to her arm and landed, making sure his talons didn't hurt her

"Is there anyone else coming?" Hige asked

"Umm. I think so" I said looking at the checklist I made of everyone coming

"Here. Sorry I was late" A guy said running out of the forest

He had blond hair and blue eyes

He wore a blue and white shirt, jeans, black Chucks and had a tail?

"I'm David" **(My OC)**

"Dude, you have a tail" Marzia said

"I know. I was in a rush and I guess I didn't have time to become me again"

"So you can shapeshift into animals?" Matt asked

"Only certain animals" David said

"Like what?" Night asked

"Pets, tiger, lion, birds, and horses" David said listing them off his fingers

"So, in the war you can turn you into a horse and I can just ride you through people killing them?" Trinity asked with a hint of hope in her voice

"Yes but I'm not going to let you" He said with a smirk

"Dang it" I heard Emerald say to herself

I looked at my list again and saw we were done

"Ok guys. Thats everyone" I said clapping my hands together "Time to introduce everyone"

* * *

><p>After introducing everyone, I got a call from my mom<p>

"Hello?"

"Jack. I was cleaning out your room and your crystal ball was glowing"

"What did it show?"

"A house with blood splattered everywhere, and in the middle of it is this woman with red eyes"

My eyes widden "Did it show an address?"

"Ya it was _(Instert random address here)_

"Ok mom, I'll check it out"

I hung up and told the gang what happened

"So are we going to check it out?" Jury asked pointing to the new recruits

"No. Not yet. We," I pointed to Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Blue, Emily, Hige and I "Managed to buy you all hotel rooms. With the help of our sansei and my mom"

"Fine" I heard Shiprah whisper

"Here is the address of the hotel" I said handing each of them a slip of paper

"Ok guys lets go" I said to the gang and we headed to the address to meet this vampire

**I. Am. Done.**

**That took so long**

**But thanks guys for all the characters. If I skipped over your character, tell me and I will edit this chapter and add your character**

**I'm going to feel bad for you guys in the next chapter cause I'm going to leave you guys with a gigantic cliff hanger next chapter**

**And I already got the last chapter in the story written. You are going to hate me for it**

**Now I keep on forgetting to write why I am not using my Polyvore account because I forgot my password**

**And I might not use all your guy's titles in the story cause I don't now how to put it in there. so sorry about that**

**Ok bye guys!**


	9. Sorry guys

**(1-28-13)**

**Hey guys**

**Well, my iPad is being taken away from me**

**Agian**

**But I did nothing wrong this time!**

**I just forgot to show my homework in math. But I'm showing it tomorrow, I swear**

**So I won't be able to post for awhile**

**Everytime I do have my iPad though, I'll write something in the next chapter**

**Sorry guys**

**See ya**


	10. Mystery girl revealed

(1-23-13)

**Hey guys**

**I just want to get on with the story before I loose the idea**

**I don't own anything that I mention in this chapter beside my OCs**

_No one's POV_

The gang ran all the way over there

Not taking any breaks because if they did, they would've lost the vampire

They ran up the steps of the house.

It was new, surprisingly.

**(2-25-13)**

"Jerry," Blue said pointing to him "You, Milton and Eddie stay here and keep guard"

"Fine" Jerry said sighing "But when do we get to join in on the action?"

"What belt are you guys on?" Emily asked

"Yellow" Eddie answered

"When you get to purple, you can join us," Hige said, anxious to get inside

"But.." Milton said

"Just guard for now" Kim snapped **(It's important that they guard. You'll see why later)**

Jack slowly turned the nob and, to everyone's surprise, it was open.

They tiptoed in to find themselves in the living room

Everything was plain and simple. Two couches, a coffee table, photos, and a tv which was playing a weird show that had these two guys just in a car talking.

**(3-22-13)**

"Oh, hello," They heard from behind

They spun around quickly to find a guy that was holding a cat mug **(I'll actually find a pic of one. It will be on my profile)**

He looked to be about 17, had shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore white Chucks, jeans, and a red flannel

"I didn't expect anyone coming over. Want something to drink? Water, tea, kool-aid?" He said giving a nervous smile, "I was just about to rewatch season one of Supernatural. By the way, my name is Pablo."

"Listen," Kim said stepping forward, "My friend here saw a blood splattered room with a woman standing in it. It said this address. Do you know anything about that?"

Pablo thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "My crazy vampire cousin, Lilly. Down the hall, second door on the right."

"Thanks" Emily said, starting down the hall.

"Wait, one more thing," Pablo said, "Want to knock out a vampire. Use dead man's blood." He smiled at the gang, with fangs popping out, and winked as he sat on the couch and hit play.

The gang headed down the hall, each step making them more anxious.

Blue opened the door and saw a girl hundled in the middle of the room. There was only one window in the room. But the thing that stood out the most.

Blood. Everywhere.

It was splattered everywhere. There was words here and there but the gang couldn't make it out.

"They betrayed me." The girl huddled into a ball, Lilly, said, "Why. Why would they do it?. I helped them with everything, and they left me there to die."

The gang slowly walked into the room

Lilly pushed her hand out and..

_SLAM!_

The door flew shut behind them.

"Tell me," Lilly said standing slowly, "Why did they leave me to die? I did everything for them. I took the blame for them when they got in trouble. I did everything."

She looked at the gang with sucken green eyes and stringy blond hair that had blood all over it.

"TELL ME!" She yelled at them, "WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME THERE! WHY!"

"Who are you?" Emily said, "Why are you so important that we had to go after you?"

Lilly chuckled. Then laughed.

"Why would anyone know me." She said turning away from them, "No one knows me. I was never important. I was always in the backround. Until afterwords. When they left me, I met Donna"

The gang looked at each other worriedly.

"She helped me get better." Lilly continued on, "I got revenge on everyone. I have gotten better since."

"But still, why do we need to go after you?" Hige interrupted

"Don't you get it? This is to stall you guys," Lilly said turning around to face the gang, "To stall Jack."

Everyone looked at Jack

"Why me?"

"To take the last thing you love besides Kim. Your mother." She said smirking

"You leave my mom out of this!" Jack yelled as Hige and Blue held him back

"Oh but Jack, you don't know the full plan. You're so stupid to realize it." Lilly said

She faced Jack, "The one that is always trying to be the hero."

She face Hige and Blue, "The young married couple, but one is regretting.

"The one trying to hide the pain of the love he lost. **(That is Jerry)** The one who hides everything. **(Eddie) **The one who hides his fear through intelligence. **(Milton)"**

Lilly then faced Kim, "And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child, who will die in battle, so very soon.

"Jack," Kim said looking at Jack through the corner of her eye, "What does that mean?'

"Kim, don't listen." Jack said

"What does is mean." Kim said raising her voice a little

"It means," Lilly said, "You will die, and the vampires will live!"

**(Guess where those lines were from. I did tweak them a bit to fit with the story****)**

_CRASH!_

A wolf jumped through the window which cause everyone to duck.

Once it landed, it turned into the person that Kim saw out the window.

The same black hoodie (with her hood up), dark blue converse, and blue jeans.

The girl pulled out a stake that was dipped in something and faced Lilly

"You know," The girl said in a very familiar voice, "You are getting really annoying."

She stabbed Lilly in the stomach with cause her to writh in pain and collapse.

"Who knew dead man's blood is so useful." The girl face the gang and said, "It's good to see you guys again."

"Who are you? You sound so familiar." Emily said

"Guess it's time to show you who I am." The girl said.

She out a sigh and pulled down her hood.

Everyone then exclaimed,

"_Thalia?!"_

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**I know. You guys are going to be yelling at me to update quickly.**

**Here's a deal, give me a day or two to write the next chapter and update another story and I'll give you even more plot twist. Deal? Deal.**

**This took me two hours two right. I was just bored today so I cleaned my desk, made tea, and made myself sit down and write something. It worked.**

**You can also see how lazy I was from the three dates that were a month apart**

**So I'll see you guys soon.**

**Bye! :)**


	11. I'm sorry

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I haven't posted in forever but I have reasons.**

**School.**

**It has started again and now I'm back in prison.**

**But the thing is. I've reread Who Do You Think You Are and Crimson Moon.**

**I want to rewrite it.**

**I first wrote Who Do You Think You Are two years ago and now that I've reread it. It's terrible.**

**So I'm going to rewrite it and maybe this story, I'm not to sure but I'm publishing it as a new story.**

**This is going to take me awhile and I'm sorry.**

**Just give me time. I did the same with my other story, Demigods.**

**So give me a while to start posting new chapters.**

**I hope you understand and thank you.**

**~IamACompanionAndDaughterofA106**

**(Yes I changed my username to something longer, get over it.)**


	12. Message for Blue

**Hey guys**

**So this really isn't for you guys**

**It's for Blue**

**Not the character in this story**

**The person I got my inspiration for Blue**

**The one who got me to write this story.**

**I have a message for her.**

**So you guys could pay no attention to it and continue on scrolling through **

**Or you could read this, even if it isn't for you**

**But I want Blue to read this**

**And she knows who she is**

**So here it goes**

Hey Blue, it's me.

Remember me? Girl from fifth grade, got obsessed with wolves with you after we became friends, joined your clan, made my own clan because I thought you were getting to bossy, new clan didn't really work out, but still was your friend? Yeah, I'm that friend.

Well, hey.

How's your life been?

Who am I kidding

I'm not even sure if you're reading this. You could just be popping by to see how this story is going.

Let me cut to the chase

I want us to talk again

I miss talking to you

I miss us talking about Warriors

I miss us talking about wolves,

I miss us drawing together.

What we used to do.

I started watching Wolf's Rain if you wanted to know.

I'm only on episode three but it's great so far

Now I know where you got the name Hige and Blue

But yeah

Can we please talk again Blue?

Please?

Well I got to go.

Just message me somehow.

See ya Blue.


	13. Update

**Hey guys.**

**So I know I haven't updated in a _very _long time.**

**But someone just recently commented that made me remember the story.**

**So I think I'll start updating again.**

**It's going to take awhile though so if you're willing to stay with me, then great.**

**I might rewrite some chapters.**

**And I'm defiantly going to rewrite Who Do You Think You Are.**

**It's just going to take awhile.**

**So hopefully I update soon.**

**Bye!**


End file.
